


Mini fic: Scheme of the Bunny

by hanh410



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bunny AU, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, LITERALLY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanh410/pseuds/hanh410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human is not fluffy enough. Careful with your head. Confusing helmet.<br/><a href="http://hanh410.tumblr.com/post/47349659833/naivebunny-gawd">click here</a> if you're confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini fic: Scheme of the Bunny

*Bam*

  
Charles munches his carrot anxiously. On the other side of the cage, Erik is launching at the bar.

*Bam*

This has become a daily routine. Every morning, Moira the Nice Human (or Vile Human as Erik calls her) comes to feed them. While Charles cheerfully receives food and eats, Erik will find every opportunity to bite the poor girl with his two front teeth. When Moira finishes pouring in the food and leaves the cage to themselves, Erik proceeds his so call _revolution_ by destroying the cage, in anyway he can think of.

At first he didn’t want to bother, but his friend’s act of suicide is starting to worry him. What if something happens to his head? Surely Charles wouldn’t want his best friend to have injury, or mental problem. He has heard the myth of the March Hare, a loony forest rabbit who befriended a Mad Hatter; and they hold tea party and break things on daily basis. Charles doesn’t mind tea, but he’s definitely not having tea with Erik the Terrorizing Rabbit. He will have to do something. Soon.

After a sequence of assault, Erik finally grows tired and stops his attack. He reluctantly moves closer to the vegetables and chews in disgrace. He’s sure the human is gloating more than ever, seeing them captured like this.

To his utter misery, Charles didn’t even fight back. He completely indulges in the human bribery. The credulous bunny nearly scared him to death that time the Vile Human picked him up and held him in her palm. And Charles, dearest naive Charles, was not aware of the threat, went on sleeping soundly. He even curled up in her hands, nudging her thumb. Erik was furious. Only he is allowed to nuzzle with Charles. Only Erik is warm enough for Charles. Human is never equally fluffy and should not be cuddling with. In fact maybe he should not cuddle with anyone else but Erik.

Later that day Erik finds himself pensively thinking about ways to elope. He may need a new strategy. Perhaps finding escape route from above the cage. He turns his face upward, so occupied in his thoughts and apparently his tiny bit of a tail cannot support himself.

“Unff-“ Erik falls on his back, nearly stumbles on Charles.

As he rolls to his stomach, he feels Charles approach with what looks like half of a pumpkin, or is it sweet pepper?

“I made _chu_ a hat” the bunny says, perplexed. “This way, you won’t hurt your head when you tackle the bar.”

It looks more like a helmet, but Erik doesn’t care much. After all, this was made by Charles, exclusively and wholly for Erik himself.

“Thank you, Charles.” Erik receives the gift with gratitude and put it on after a swift check-up. Charles must have spent all morning carving it for him.  

He nuzzles contentedly against the other bunny. Not only does Charles appreciate his effort, he also cares for his well-being. Just thinking of that makes Erik happy the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know I've gone bananas.


End file.
